


This Boy

by naiadies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeup, shiros only mentioned, thats right kiddos it's another one of those youtube au's, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadies/pseuds/naiadies
Summary: thats right kiddos its another one of those youtube ausLance is a beauty guru and Klance does the "Boyfried Does My Makeup" challenge





	This Boy

“Hey guys, it's me, Lance, and today I'm here with my boyfriend, Keith!” Lance greeted the camera eagerly and Keith waved shyly. “What are we gonna do today, babe?”

“The...boyfriend does my makeup…thing?” Keith looks questioningly up at Lance, the bastard had six inches on him even sitting down. Lance nodded, breaking his loving gaze toward Keith.

“Let's get right to it!” And Lance snapped his fingers.

“So, there's like three colors of...skin colors,” Keith shrugged and used the middle one closest to Lance’s skin tone. First he poured a small bit on his hand and grabbed a pink egg looking sponge. “I'm gonna use this blender thing.” He dabbed the liquid on Lance’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin and started blending it out.

“That's a really small amount, are you sure you're done?”

“Well, _yeah_ , I don't wanna cover up your freckles!” Keith looked indignant to the idea. Lance smiled brightly.

Keith poured the darker color into his hand and dabbed it onto his finger.

“What’re you doing now?” Lance asked.

“Uh...contouring?” Finding Lance’s cheekbone, Keith swiped the darker color underneath it, onto the very top of Lance’s forehead, and under Lance’s jawbone. With the lighter color, Keith put it on top of Lance’s cheekbones, across the middle of his forehead, on his chin, and the tip of his nose, and blended it all in.

Keith bit his lip. “ 'm I doin’ good?” Lance looked in the mirror. His face was shaded and highlighted almost the perfect amount, and his foundation was only a little less than normal. Lance nodded his head approvingly, surprised that his boyfriend was doing this good.

Keith smiled and brushed Lance’s eyebrows down and then filled them in. They sort of looked like Keith’s own or Shiro’s, seeing as they both had pretty thick but shapely eyebrows. With his own scrunched, Keith mumbled, “Eyebrows on fleek,” and moved on.

Picking up Lance’s eyeshadow palette, Keith furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Looking from Lance’s eyes to the palette a couple of times, Keith finally smiled and grabbed a well-used, yet clean, brush. He slowly and gently applied the eyeshadow onto the outer ‘V’ corner of Lance’s eyes. Going back to the palette, Keith picked up another color and put it on Lance’s lids, and finally dabbed another color onto his finger before lightly patting it onto the inner corners.

Lance opened his eyes and leaned toward the mirror, but Keith pulled him back. “It's a surprise!”

“Okay, okay!” Lance chuckled.

Keith grabbed the mascara. This is going to be tricky, he thought. “Okay...open your eyes…” Lance opened his eyes and Keith was struck by the ocean before him. Keith leaned forward and pecked Lance’s lips. He then held up the black wand close to Lance’s eye. “Blink carefully.” Following instructions, Lance blinked a couple times before Keith told him to stop, and repeated on the other eye.

Once finished, Keith looked at the array of lipsticks that Lance gathered. Picking a darker-than-nude lipstick, Keith uncapped it.

“Relax your lips.” Lance puckered. “No, no, _relax_ them.”

“That's what I'm doing!”

“No, you're doing this!” Keith pulled a duck-looking face.

“Ugh,” Lance rolled his eyes, “No-” He didn't get to finish because Keith grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, slotting their lips together and pressing. Keith pulled away, but not before biting his lower lip and dragging it.

Keith gently applicated the lipstick onto Lance’s bitten, and lax, lips.

“All done!” Keith smiled up at him and handed him the mirror.

Lance sat in shock as he studied his own face.

His blue eyes blended perfectly into the purples lightly applied to his eyes. His eyebrows sat thick and arched, sort of out of place where his usually thin eyebrows sat. His lips were slightly darker than his contour color, sticking out but not garishly, lipstick perfectly applied.

Lance looked back at Keith, mouth slightly open in shock.

“You'll catch flies like that,” Keith said smugly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
